


fellas, is it gay to devote all of your artistic talent towards one guy?

by Winter_Lantern



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Clint Has a Crush, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Stuttering, and did art as a hobby before the flash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Lantern/pseuds/Winter_Lantern
Summary: clint has carried a torch for his boss for quite some time now. luckily for him, rando is just a little too clueless to figure that out for himself.





	1. portrait

**Author's Note:**

> any time i see some character(s) with no development. i just.  
> 

Clint’s eyes dart between the eyeholes in Rando’s mask and the stack of papers held in the other man’s hands.

“D…did y-you make th-th-these?”

Caught, cornered, and with nowhere to go, Clint confesses. “Yes sir.”

It’s all entirely innocent. Portraits and full-body drawings of his friends and fellow army men. He shouldn’t be embarrassed over them – except that the majority of them (a vast, _painful_ majority) are of Rando himself.

All of them done entirely from memory in careful, _loving_ detail.

“Th-they’re very good.”

Clint, hiding beneath his mouth covering and helmet, thinks he might die. “Thank you, sir...” 


	2. posing

The scratching of charcoal over paper is the loudest sound in the room. Normally Clint found the familiar noise soothing, but here? In the meditative silence of Rando’s room?

It’s as bad as nails down a chalkboard.

But he hasn’t been kicked out...yet...

Clint glances up from his paper.

Rando sits on the floor, legs crossed and hands in his lap. His mask muffles each of his breathes and Clint’s eyes wander to stare at his muscular chest. His thoughts wander off shortly after, down dangerously curious, _unartistic_ paths.

He tears his eyes away and refocuses on the drawing. 


	3. treasure

When the scouts return, they always have the trucks loaded with whatever bullshit they could find in the wastes. It’s easier (and a helluva lot safer) to just grab whatever looks good and go through it back at camp.

The haul is never anything to write home about though, so Clint finds himself at a loss when Rando comes to him with a box.

“…f-f…fo-found this…”

Clint takes it with care and peeks in. It’s all art supplies. Rudimentary stuff ( _dull color pencils, broken crayons, half-used watercolors)_ that would’ve been laughable before the Flash.

Now it feels like a blessing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sees that the word count is off by one (1) word: " ಠ_ಠ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . eh whatever."

**Author's Note:**

> [here's my tumblr!](https://lantern-flower.tumblr.com/)


End file.
